In the use of metal tubing for fuel lines, from a safety point of view, it is important that the fuel line be grounded to the chassis. For that purpose a clip which can be clamped onto the fuel line may be used. However, in the past systems in which a conductive clip was used to ground a metal fuel line chassis, it was found to be necessary to remove the electrically insulating or nonconductive material on the exterior of the fuel line at least in the region of the clip and this led to a reduced corrosion resistance and wear resistance or abrasion resistance of the metal tube.